Видеть всё
by Alyona
Summary: Там уже не надо ничего рассматривать, но все равно – наверное, это даже на вкус по-другому при свете... Слэш НС17. Всех предупредили.


**ВИДЕТЬ ВСЁ  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Бета:** eisa, lasource  
**Фэндом:** CSI ЛВ  
**Пейринг:** грандерс  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17? R?  
**Жанр: ** романс  
**Дисклаймер**: всё чужое. Моя только любовь. А эпиграф - Бориса Пастернака.  
**Саммари:** "Там уже не надо ничего рассматривать, но все равно – наверное, это даже на вкус по-другому при свете."

&

**ВИДЕТЬ ВСЁ**

_…Как я трогал тебя! Даже губ моих медью  
трогал так, как трагедией трогают зал.  
Поцелуй был как лето. Он медлил и медлил,  
лишь потом разражалась гроза._

_Пил как птицы. Тянул до потери сознанья.  
Звезды долго горлом текут в пищевод,  
соловьи же заводят глаза с содроганьем,  
осушая по капле ночной небосвод._

- Ну что, заходи. Вот сюда… садись, пожалуйста. Кофе, чай? Ты так стесняешься, Грэг, словно первый раз у меня в доме.  
- Не первый. Третий… Но первые два были в темн…. ой! Тут клетка какая-то… с какими-то непонятными… этими… знаешь, Гил, я пойду лучше вон туда сяду. Поближе к холодильнику.  
- Как хочешь. Но ты ведь в курсе, что у меня обычно в холодильнике?  
- Только не говори, что там опять то же самое. И что ты меня в гости пригласил, а поесть у тебя ничего нету.  
- Почему? Кофе есть. Кузнечики в шоколаде... только не делай лицо такое, не надо. Пошутил я…  
- Шутник. Может, это... пиццу заказать? Я знаю одну хорошую доставку. Просто если честно, я сегодня пообедать не успел, и вот... жрать хочу…  
- В твоем возрасте люди постоянно хотят, как ты выразился, жрать. Кстати, а почему ты на обед не сходил?  
- Да заработался. Ты же просил меня анализ закончить? Вот я и хотел... к концу смены... и ведь успел, ты помнишь?  
- Помню. Помню, конечно… Ты мне еще так гордо его принес, словно... я даже не знаю, что. А оказывается, это всё ценой твоего обеда. Бедный голодный ребенок. Тогда закажем две пиццы.  
- Почему это я ребенок? Я не ребенок! Что ты так на меня смотришь?  
- Я? Да просто… Просто смотрю. Ты говори, говори…  
- Да ты же все равно не слушаешь. Просто смотришь.  
- А зачем мне слушать? Я ведь читаю по губам, ты же знаешь.  
- И что ты сейчас прочитал по моим губам?  
- Ну… я могу ошибаться, но, по-моему, что-то неприличное. Что-то насчет того, что тебе, конечно, хочется есть, но куда больше почему-то хочется, чтобы я тебя поцеловал…  
- Слушай, и откуда ты все знаешь, ааа? Ну вот почему ты такой ученый? Мне иногда при тебе даже неудобно… это… говорить что-нибудь.  
- А ты не говори, когда не надо. Ты и так много говоришь: я вынужден это слушать, а так как я читаю по губам, то все на работе думают, что я только и делаю, что пялюсь на твои губы.  
- А разве нет?  
- Негодник!  
- Ай, Гил, я тоже шучу! Ну перестань... перестань, я щекотки боюсь… кто-то что-то говорил о поцелуях? Я не хочу пиццу. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня поце... умммм…

В Вегасе жарко. Очень жарко. Иногда даже ночами, а уж днем тем более. Может, именно поэтому, когда тебя сжимают в объятиях, ты чувствуешь, как капельки пота снова и снова предательски бегут по спине? Каким-то краем сознания, пока оно еще не отключилось, начинаешь бояться, что он потом скажет – или подумает: "Фу, какой ты мокрый". Или просто заявит: "Иди в душ". Хотя... может, это уже перестраховка. Потому что он часто говорит, что любит тебя всего. И что твое тело перед сексом пахнет возбуждением, а после – покоем и счастьем…  
Вот сразу видно – человек обожает Шекспира.  
А в душ ты после работы, конечно, сходил. Ты что, дурак, что ли? Ник еще так смешно интересовался, что ты делал там битых полчаса. "Дрочил, наверное?" Вот уж техасское воспитание. И словарь соответствующий. Ты тогда подумал, что это сам Ник, наверное, в дУше делает, если до сих пор не нашел себе партнершу. А тебе... тебе это не нужно. Только силы тратить. И полчаса мыться – это еще не предел. Гил всегда говорит: "Чистота – это религия".  
Вот уж точно.  
Но на этот раз ты еще и задумался. Струи воды бежали по телу, а ты стоял, закрыв глаза, и представлял, как приедешь к нему домой. Пожалуй, впервые это будет днем. При свете. Интересно, как выглядит его лицо, когда он обнимает тебя? Когда целует? Когда кончает? Как меняют цвет его глаза при оргазме? Наверное, из пронзительно-синих с серой холодной ноткой они становятся мягко-голубыми, как небо с утра. Вот опять тебя на поэтические сравнения понесло: скоро Шекспира читать начнешь.  
Интересно, какого цвета волосы у него на груди? Темные или уже с легкой проседью? Тебя почему-то так возбуждает эта мысль, что член непроизвольно дергается и слегка оживает. Ты улыбаешься, покосившись вниз, и думаешь: "Ну вот, нашел время. Рано еще. Погоди ты немного, будет тебе всё, и даже больше".  
Кстати о члене: а у него он какой? Ты ведь исследовал его до мелочей, но больше на ощупь. Ладонями. Языком. Губами. Ты помнишь его возбужденный запах, его напряженную пульсацию, его ласковую силу – но сегодня, скорее всего, на это получится и посмотреть. В подробностях. А судя по уже полученным впечатлениям, посмотреть там будет на что.  
Интересно, а зеркало у Гила есть? Так любопытно, какое у тебя самого лицо, когда он ласкает тебя. Когда обнимает так, что кажется – дышать нечем, и не столько от силы объятий, сколько от того, что захватывает дух. От взаимной нежности. От бережности его рук. Оттого, что ты знаешь: сейчас все произойдет. Тебе в кои-то веки не хочется спешить, торопить события, мчаться к финалу. Ты уже привык, что и он не торопится. Ты сам уже знаешь, как это сладко – растягивать удовольствие. В последние годы тебе больше доставалось быстрого секса – раз-два, и готово, успеть бы резинку только натянуть… А здесь все иначе. Здесь голова плывет только от одного его взгляда, когда он обхватывает ладонями твое лицо и смотрит. В глаза. И ты видишь – или чувствуешь? – как в его взгляде закипает желание. Он мало говорит, почти не показывает эмоций, и от этого желание в глубине его глаз еще больше заводит тебя. Потому что ты это вызвал. Ты делаешь с ним такое, о чем он потом говорит: "Грэг, я сошел с ума". И тебе это нравится. Так хочется сегодня наконец увидеть, какие сумасшедшие у него глаза в тот момент, когда он только тянется губами к твоим губам. Потому что дальше уже можно зажмуриться и просто чувствовать его губы у своего лица, его язык у себя во рту, его нежную требовательность и жажду… Там уже не надо ничего рассматривать, но все равно – наверное, это даже на вкус по-другому при свете.  
А разглядывать Гила целиком? Всё тело? Это еще одно удивительное действо, от которого ты, кажется, запросто можешь кончить. Смотреть на него... и на то, как он смотрит на тебя… видеть, как желание в его глазах нарастает, и ощущать то же самое в себе, и уже не стесняться того, что твой член призывно поднимается, вызывая у Гила улыбку и легкий смешок: мол, у тебя по молодости все настолько быстро и настолько откровенно... Но ты ведь сможешь теперь увидеть, что он шутит: у него самого на тебя такая же реакция, если не сильнее. И ты опять захочешь рухнуть перед ним на колени и попытаться поймать ртом этот торчащий ствол, но Гил снова ухватит тебя за плечи – "Не сейчас, малыш, погоди", - а куда уже годить, если все твое тело ноет от безумной жажды?.. И не просто от потребности кончить, а… от необходимости почувствовать его. Ощутить его запах, вкус, напряжение его члена – кстати, какие у него глаза в тот момент, когда он изливается тебе в рот, а ты сглатываешь, и лицо у тебя при этом, наверное, дурацки-счастливое? Он ведь к этому наверняка не привык – и что будет с ним, когда он увидит, как тебе все это нравится?  
Он ведь чувствует, что тебе это нравится.  
Так пусть увидит наконец. Своими глазами. Не в темноте.  
Надо будет все-таки найти зеркало. И устроиться прямо перед ним. Потому что тебе самому интересно, каким твой взгляд станет в тот момент, когда Гил положит тебя на кровать и пройдется руками по твоему телу – словно запоминая его на ощупь? Как исказится твое лицо от безумного возбуждения, когда он начнет целовать всего тебя, собирая губами капельки пота на теле, капельки внезапно выступивших слез на ресницах, капельки смазки на члене? Как изменится цвет твоих собственных глаз, когда он тоже начнет ласкать ртом твой напрягшийся ствол, открывшуюся головку? И как сильно закусишь ты губы в тот момент, когда сам кончишь от того, что он примет твой член в горло до самого основания – и ты увидишь это, а не просто почувствуешь, как его спутанные волосы щекочут тебе низ живота?  
Черт. Надо скорее идти. Вот только еще раз пробежать губкой с гелем по телу...  
Гель хорошо пенится и пахнет какими-то травами. Забавно: Гилу нравится рассказывать тебе, что твое тело пахнет летом. Августом. И тебе тоже нравится, когда он так говорит: август – это его месяц. А когда он утыкается лицом тебе в живот и шепчет там, что от этого запаха начинает сходить с ума, и что ему кажется, что он валяется с тобой в обнимку голышом на поле в скошенной траве – тебе тоже хочется там с ним валяться. Вот как есть. И тебе наплевать, кто может вас увидеть. Ты теперь сам хочешь делать это с ним при свете. Чтобы ни от кого не скрывать, как вы хотите друг друга. Как бережете. Как любите.  
Ты и не знал, что у молчаливых мрачноватых людей бывает такая нежность. Тем более у старших мужчин. Друзья рассказывали тебе, что "папики" часто грубы и нетерпеливы, что они рвут тебя напополам, если им приспичит; ты слушал и внутренне вздрагивал, говоря про себя: "Господи, никогда; не дай бог". Если бы с тобой такое сделали – ты бы умер. Ты почти не переносишь боли, особенно там. Но когда вы с Гилом только начали друг на друга смотреть – ты забыл все, чем пугали тебя приятели. Кто знает, может, им просто не везло? Или все дело в том, что их покупали и использовали? А тебя любят. Да, сейчас ты можешь это сказать вслух хотя бы самому себе.  
Ты не знал, что у старших мужчин бывает такая бережность. Что их руки, крупные и сильные, могут быть такими мягкими. И что пальцы, проникающие в тебя, могут не рвать, не растягивать, а ласкать изнутри, открывая тебе самому такие места в твоем теле, о которых ты и сам толком не знал. По крайней мере, не чувствовал, как бывает, когда трогают там. Когда внутри у тебя гладят, нежно надавливают, легонько дотрагиваются, словно прикасаясь к чему-то хрупкому – и ты начинаешь прерывисто дышать, выстанывать его имя, а потом вдруг бурно кончаешь, хватая ртом воздух и даже не касаясь руками члена. Когда кто-то из ребят рассказывал тебе, что бывает так – ты не верил. Считал, что они выдумывают. А теперь сам знаешь: бывает. И это несмотря на то, что вы оба уже выяснили – у Гила в этих вопросах практики куда меньше, чем у тебя.  
Но просто, может, дело в том, что он тебя любит. И чувствует. И знает, что ты доверяешь ему.  
Ты еще отходишь от своей неожиданной разрядки, а он смеется: "Эх, молодежь..." – и медленно, осторожно добавляет второй палец. Теперь ты можешь посмотреть, как собираются лучики морщинок в уголках его глаз, когда он еле заметно улыбается своей шутке. Ты можешь заметить, как слегка напряжено его лицо, когда он неторопливо раскрывает тебя, следя за каждым твоим легким движением: потому что боится доставить тебе неприятность. Тебе тоже говорили, что так не бывает. И ты верил услышанному.  
Пока не оказался с ним.  
Тебе говорили, что от крупного члена жутко больно, словно тебя насаживают на кол, что "там" жжет как от перца и никакого удовольствия, а потом дня три ходишь враскорячку. Сейчас тебе это просто смешно: потому, что ты даже по первым встречам уже знаешь – ладонями и губами, - что твоего Гила природа совсем не обидела; но только в ваш первый раз ты почувствовал легкую боль. Однако сам подался навстречу и собрал все силы, чтобы не застонать и тем паче не крикнуть. Потому что знал: стоит тебе хотя бы дернуться от боли – и он выйдет и больше не попробует. По крайней мере, в этот день.  
Но надо отдать должное твоему партнеру: подготовку он еще тогда провел на высшем уровне. Именно потому, что не спешил. Ему некуда было спешить. Ему не важен был даже оргазм, даже само проникновение: он наслаждался каждым моментом с тобой в постели. Каждым прикосновением к тебе. Каждым твоим поцелуем.  
Вот от этого ты в первую очередь и поплыл. И тебе было уже неважно, какой у него член: ты безумно хотел, чтобы он в тебе оказался. Потому что это был даже не секс. Это было какое-то безумное слияние. Тебе хотелось отдаться ему – целиком, смешаться с ним, срастись, сплавиться: ты так долго мечтал об этом в своих снах, что когда сны стали реальностью, сам себе не верил. Ты тогда как раз спешил, пытаясь, как голодный заглатывает еду, пока не отняли, нахватать как можно больше впечатлений: его запаха, его вкуса, тех ощущений, когда он в тебе, его оргазма с тобой… И как он останавливал тебя, шепча на ухо "не торопись, мы все успеем", и ты таял еще и от этого шепота – или от того, что Гил потом легонько покусывал тебе мочку, проводил губами по щеке, находя на ощупь твои губы, нежно обхватывая их своими, а затем отпуская - для того, чтобы снова что-то прошептать… Ты мог тогда поклясться, что в этом шепоте послышалось слово "мой". Но сам себе не поверил. Потому что это было так несвойственно твоему суровому, сдержанному боссу.  
А теперь ты сможешь увидеть его лицо, когда он это скажет. Когда с этим словом, произносимым на тихом выдохе, он опять начнет целовать тебя всего – и ты побоишься сначала, что на шее останется синяк, а потом плюнешь и даже подумаешь, что ничего страшного, если в лабе народ заинтересуется - откуда это? Ты будешь тихо таять от счастья и хихикать про себя, что если бы они узнали – откуда, у них у всех такие бы стали лица!  
А Гил тем временем прихватит губами твои соски по очереди, и тебе будет смешно и щекотно, а также удивительно интересно – ты и не знал, что они у тебя тоже такая сильно эрогенная зона! Он будет целовать твой живот, и ты удивишься: насколько, оказывается, это приятно. Тебя еще никто никогда не целовал в живот. Тебе захочется тоже так его поцеловать – и ты попытаешься вывернуться, Гил не захочет тебя пустить, в шутку прижав к кровати, ты засмеешься, начнешь так же в шутку вырываться... в итоге тебе удастся повернуться только на бок, и тут он тебя прижмет уже не в шутку – а так, что ты услышишь, как частит от возбуждения его сердце. И подумаешь мельком, что может, не надо так заводить человека в возрасте, не случилось бы чего? Ты даже скажешь это вслух; он улыбнется и обзовет тебя негодным мальчишкой. А потом подхватит тебя под колено и проникнет с поцелуями - черт, ты вообще не думал, что там можно целовать! Точнее, был уверен, что такое делают только за большие деньги в порнухе. Но когда его язык проскользнет между твоих ягодиц, а губы накроют горячее тугое отверстие – ты застынешь и подумаешь, что сам от наслаждения тронулся умом. Да, надо не забыть про зеркало. Потому что тебе самому хочется посмотреть, какое у тебя при этом бывает лицо.  
Верно Гил говорит: "Чистота – это религия". Или дело не только в этом? Почему под такими ласками тебе совсем не хочется стыдливо сжаться, не хочется отталкивать его от себя и бормотать "ты что, правда с ума сошел?" Тебе хочется подчиняться его желаниям, куда бы он тебя ни целовал, как бы ни проникал в тебя. И в конце концов ты сам раздвигаешь свои ягодицы руками, чтобы ему было удобнее. Чтобы он вошел языком как можно глубже, растянув и смазав тебя всего, чтобы потом даже не понадобилось пальцев - чтобы сразу член, и глубоко, одним движением – ты уже готов принять его, почувствовать в себе его нежные, но сильные толчки, ощутить, как лобок с неожиданно мягкими волосами прижимается к твоему копчику, словно Гил весь хочет вжаться в тебя, слиться с тобой… и когда он придет к финишу, ты почувствуешь, как там, у тебя внутри, вздрагивает его член от накатывающих волн наслаждения. Теперь ты весь стал таким чувствительным, каким не был никогда. И ты сжимаешь его своими мышцами - оттого, что сам финишируешь вслед за ним, и его рука на твоем члене тоже сжимается в такт твоим толчкам в его кулак, и сперма течет на простыни, и ты знаешь – что и это не беда, что это тоже чистота, которая религия, и между вами вообще нет и не может быть ничего грязного. Вы можете целовать и трогать друг друга как угодно – да, пусть еще ты не осмелился вот так же ласкать его везде, во всех местах, но уже сейчас чувствуешь, что стоит тебе даже не попросить, а просто потянуться рукой или языком - и он не остановит тебя. Он откроется тебе. Он впустит тебя, постанывая от удовольствия и доверия. Возможно, когда ты наконец на это решишься, вы тоже будете заниматься любовью при свете, и ты сможешь подробно рассмотреть, какое у него при этом будет лицо.  
Очень может быть, он тогда опять прошепчет слово "мой". И ты ему тоже скажешь это, так же прикусывая его мочку и собирая губами пот с его виска.. Потому что вы оба будете тогда окончательно принадлежать друг другу. В общем-то, как и сейчас.  
А теперь ты вздрогнул и очнулся. Сделал воду похолоднее, потому что в таком состоянии ты явно не сможешь натянуть джинсы – а избавляться от "состояния" руками тебе не хочется. Тебе жалко. Жалко делать это одному. Жалко, что Гил не увидит твоих закушенных от желания губ и не сможет их поцеловать - мягко, но настойчиво раздвигая языком. Жалко, что он не услышит твоего легкого стона в минуту финала, того, что в этом стоне по твоим губам можно прочесть его имя. И не сможет прижать тебя к себе в момент самого-самого пика, чтобы чувствовать, как ты дрожишь от наслаждения.  
Нет. Это возможно только с ним. Только в его присутствии. И тебе очень хочется при этом посмотреть на него.  
Только бы это подольше не кончалось. Пожалуйста. Ты знаешь, что нет ничего вечного: но ты так долго этого ждал, поэтому пусть хотя бы полгода... хотя бы год – хотя это уже полная наглость, конечно!

- Ну вот… проходи. Ничего я тут самодеятельность устроил, а, ушастый?  
- Да ты что, Медведь, в самый раз. Все-таки пять лет – это дата! Должен же ты за пять лет научиться хотя бы скатерть на стол стелить?  
- Ах ты, негодный мальчишка, вот я тебе…  
- Ты забыл сказать "Все ухи оборву!" Гил... ну погоди, погоди обниматься, я сумки разберу сейчас, а то мороженое растает. Кстати, ты не хочешь попробовать – обмазаться мороженым и потом друг друга облизывать?  
- Забавно. Но знаешь, - может, я тебя без мороженого оближу? Мне, во-первых, столько сладкого вредно, а во-вторых - зачем я буду вкус портить каким-то мороженым? Просто ты еще пахнешь летом... августом… пять лет прошло, а ничего не изменилось…  
- Да я просто опять тот гель купил… который тогда с собой принес, помнишь?  
- Конечно. Как ты меня тогда затеял мыть в дУше, - и чем все кончилось!  
- По-моему, неплохо кончилось, а? Эй, если мы мороженое использовать не будем, а просто съедим, дай я его хотя бы в холодильник положу? Знаешь, жара такая, я бы сам в холодильник сейчас залез. Ну не тискай меня, Гил, я весь потный, я по магазинам ходил два часа, пока ты тут индейку караулил, шеф-повар. Я думал, она у тебя сгорит…  
- Если бы ты никуда не ушел – наверняка бы сгорела. А сейчас в принципе можно ее достать и пообедать. Ты ведь хочешь есть?  
- Я? Кажется, хочу. Но тебя я тоже хочу. Пойдем в спальню отсюда, а?  
- А монетку кидать будем? Кто сверху?  
- Очень смешно! Давай ты? Пусть будет все как в первый раз, а? Давай так поиграем?  
- В общем, можно. Только знаешь, лучше не как в первый, а как в третий. В первый раз, я помню, ты так торопился…. а во второй мы просто еще друг друга изучали. А вот третий... третий был днем. И было светло. И я на тебя смотрел, а ты на меня… Хочешь?  
- Да мы с тобой уже друг на друга столько раз смотрели, - я уже с закрытыми глазами скажу, где у тебя на теле какая складочка!  
- Правда? Надо же, какая память. Хотя и я на память, признаться, не жалуюсь. Я еще помню, что у тебя левый сосок чувствительнее правого…  
- Верно! А у тебя на члене родинка. Так смешно!  
- Что ж смешного? По-моему, оригинально. У тебя их масса по всему телу, а у меня одна, зато ГДЕ!  
- А еще ты зануда, да, да, и не возражай…  
- А ты болтун: ну почему ты не можешь немножко помолчать, разве можно заниматься любовью при такой трескотне?  
- Вот, правильно, не сексом, а любовью, любовь – это прекрасно, ну что ты на меня уставился, пусти... мороженое небось уже по всей сумке потекло... Нет, я не хочу использовать его как любрикант, я вообще не хочу любрикант, он мне надоел, лучше просто плюнь в ладошку… ну что ты делаешь, Гил, я же шучу, и вообще, ты меня когда-нибудь поцелу... уммм…


End file.
